I don't understand you
by TheyCallMeMr.Pigg
Summary: Kai Hiwatari. Kai Hiwatari. Kai Hiwatari. His mind kept repeating. Why? Why Kai?---A short oneshot about Rei&kai's feelings towards eachother...Sorta Kinda fluffy...ReiXKai Yaoi


**Haha, Mr Pigg is here to apologize. Most of you would rather me update than Add a new story, but, I'm on a writers block and this story was EXTREMELY random inspirtation.**

**Uhm, it's a ReiXKai(yaoi) and it's my first beyblade fic on the sight...haha I rather like it...It's sorta cute I think ...READ REVIEW!**

**I don't own Within Temptations All I need, Or Beyblade Nation...**

* * *

_"I´m dying to catch my breath  
Oh why don´t I ever learn?  
I´ve lost all my trust,  
though I´ve surely tried to turn it around  
Can you still see the heart of me?  
All my agony fades away  
when you hold me in your embrace  
Don´t tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe  
Don´t tear me down  
You´ve opened the door now, don´t let it close  
I´m here on the edge again  
I wish I could let it go  
I know that I´m only one step away  
from turning it around  
Can you still see the heart of me?  
All my agony fades away  
when you hold me in your embrace  
Don´t tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe  
Don´t tear it down, what´s left of me  
Make my heart a better place  
I tried many times but nothing was real  
Make it fade away, don´t break me down  
I want to believe that this is for real  
Save me from my fear  
Don´t tear me down  
Don´t tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Don´t tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe  
Don´t tear it down, what´s left of me  
Make my heart a better place  
Make my heart a better place"--Within Temptation--All I need_

**I do not understand you…**

Those eyes. They'd rip into Rei's soul. They were so stern, yet so incredibly sincere. They were deep and rugged, and charmed with a sleek knowledge of the world. Yes, Kai Hiwatari was ideal

When they'd spar together Rei had a hard time paying attention to the battle. There was just something about the way Kai moved. A grace, yet an understood, unbearable strength. Something about the way he would loosen up during a battle, like he was completely at home. There was just something. Something about Kai Hiwatari.

Rei Kon sat alone by the water, staring at the oily sunset. The colors messed and rippled in the summer heat. It was his favorite place to think. Alone. Without the loud twisted noises of the world. And, most thankfully, without the harsh, unrefined confusion he experienced around the one and only Kai.

He didn't know what to do about it. Not a single thing he ever tried worked. He hardly understood _anything_ anymore.

* * *

Kai sighed, there he was. Rei Kon. On the Balcony just above the water he saw the cat-like boy draw back into a long yawn. His small, trim fangs gleaming in the orange sun.

Rei Kon. The White tiger. He was a piece of work. Strong, determined, yet also kind, and graceful. These were traits that Kai had never mastered. To be kind. To be loved. What were these things?

He felt his scarf rippling slightly in the soft breeze. It was such a hot summer this year. He had many memories in the hot sun. Not many pleasant. In fact, most were not pleasant in the least, but they'd do.

He found it unbelievably frustrating that no matter what it was he did, he nearly always found himself subtly watching his comrade. He lowered his eyes and took in the frame he'd studied so securely.

They'd battle, yes, and Kai nearly always be proud of his friend, but no, that wasn't what shined the most about the boy. There was a dexterity, a soft and irresistible _beauty_ about everything Rei did.

When the dark haired boy would speak, Kai have to restrain himself from losing composure. The way his thin lips would move, peeking his small fangs. The way his eyes would peer into you as he spoke. Those big, golden eyes.

Even when he'd be silly with the other boys, which Kai normally despised, it was still appealing. His smile and laugh would brighten the day. He and Max always had a way of joking. A certain brotherly affection that made Rei seem so kind with an understated protectiveness. A strength.

Losing Track of time he stood and watched Rei a bit more. It was only a few minutes later, or maybe hours, he wasn't certain, before Rei stood, and his stomach dropped with dread as the boy's eyes nearly immediately landed upon him.

_Damn it all_.

* * *

Rei stood after only slightly being able to clear his head. It was a long day, that was certain. Only, something felt eerie. He felt like…He turned his head, immediately taking in the sight of Kai, standing just above him. He fought not to gasp and instead put on a brave face. So, he simply smiled and walked up the steps. He continued on his way until he was a few feet from his friend.

_Kai Hiwatari. Kai Hiwatari. Kai Hiwatari._ His mind kept repeating. _Why?_ Why Kai?

* * *

Kai's breath had trouble getting around the uncomfortable knot in his throat. _Rei. Rei_. " Rei." The last one slipped out loud. The boy smiled weakly at him in reply.

" What are you doing here?" There was a dramatic difference in his voice than normal. This wasn't the voice of the optimistic Rei he knew. He sounded…_sad?_

" I come here a lot." He kept his voice even and low, despite his nerves.

The long hair'd boy stepped slightly closer, leaning against the rail beside him. " Oh. I never noticed. I come here a lot too."

_I know_. " Why?" He asked, taking in this Rei's presence. He was different somehow. Was it that he was…Insecure? Possibly?

" It's quite. I can think. Tyson's never out this late, and Max doesn't live this way. It's just really peaceful." He answered, giving a weak smile. " Ya know?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

_Yeah, I do._ " Hn." He mumbled, which Rei had learned to accept as yes.

Taking in a deep Breath Kai turned to his side, Facing the boy, who in return gulped, rather loudly.

" Look…" He began however, he fell short at a warmth enclosing over his fist. Looking down he saw Rei's hand, clasping his own. The thought clouded Kai's brain.

* * *

" Kai," Rei began, taking a deep breath, " I know that, there's," He struggled, " I mean We've…You and I…" Rei started however, he had no chance to continue. He couldn't. his voice got stuck in his throat at the feeling of Kai's hand squeezing his own. He looked down. Their hands were clinging to each other. Kai was searching for answers.

Breathing in through his nose, Rei followed his instincts. The sun was now nearly completely down, and the darkness was beginning to waft through the air. Leaning forward, he laid his head against Kai's hard chest. He felt the other boy's heart, which was wild. What was this? Was he nervous? Kai Hitawari? _Nervous_?

His heart fluttered. Kai's strong fingers were in his hair.

" Kai," He said into his chest.

" Hn."

" I don't understand you."

Kai laughed. He really and honestly laughed. " What?" Rei asked looking pouty. With out another word Kai turned and walked up the path, looking back and smiling, " Let's go, It's getting late."

Rei squinted suspiciously, but jogged to catch up. _Confusing_. It was all confusing.

* * *

**Psstt...What'd you think. -Wipes sweat- I've been working hard on trying to fix my dumb computer to update...**

**Okay, First Rei Kai in like YEARS...Good bad? Opinions of all sorts are welcome...Review my first beyblade this site please...**


End file.
